


Резонанс

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Чем дольше Ричард работал с Ридом, тем больше странностей и несоответствий он выявлял.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Резонанс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #G9holidays в Твиттере.

Вопросы у Ричарда появились сразу.

— Что не так с детективом Ридом?

Непонимание во взгляде Коннора и осевшая в коннекте фраза, не произнесённая вслух: «А что с ним так? Поясни свой вопрос», заставили Ричарда пойти на попятную. И более пристально изучить вопрос.

В голосе Коннора не было неприязни к Риду или осуждения его поведения. В коннекте есть два способа поделиться памятью. Коннор выбрал безэмоциональный и информативный. И Ричард был этому рад. С тех пор, как стал девиантом, он стал ценить вещи, существование которых раньше казалось ему избыточным и некорректным поведением дефективной программы. Ричард стал ценить эту возможность сохранить приватность эмоций, очистив данные от субъективности.

Ричард понимал, что Коннору детектив Рид не интересен. И понимал, что в этом отличается от своего прототипа.

Многие коллеги бы дали развёрнутые ответы на вопрос Ричарда, но ни один из них не содержал бы в себе необходимой информации.

Ричард пришёл к выводу, что никто не обращал внимания на очевидные странности. Или люди делали вид, что не замечают очевидного. Последнее требовало уточнения. Но это не представляло особого интереса, и Ричард предпочёл сосредоточиться на приоритетной задаче.

***

Чем дольше Ричард работал с Ридом, тем больше странностей и несоответствий он выявлял.

Первым источником его знаний о новом напарнике — после воспоминаний Коннора — стало досье детектива.

Досье Рида выглядело слишком неоднородно. Как будто некоторые его фрагменты были вычищены и заменены на максимально правдоподобную легенду.

Ричард взломал несколько закрытых источников. Узнал, что Рид является сводным братом Элайджи Камски, но не поддерживает с ним связь. В военном прошлом Рида значилось несколько крупных операций, которые он курировал. Причина ухода была сформулирована максимально нейтрально: переведён на службу в полицию по собственному желанию.

Рид не шёл с людьми на контакт, предпочитая держать враждебный нейтралитет. Рид не работал ни с кем в паре с момента своего появления в участке. 

Рид бы и с Ричардом не стал работать, но тут в игру вмешался Камски. И Рид уступил. 

Рид не был похож на человека, который когда-либо сдавался — особенно если считал себя правым. 

Он поорал в кабинете у Фаулера, несколько раз двинул кулаком в стену, но не в присутствии Ричарда, — сбитые костяшки были тому подтверждением. Пару недель подвергал Ричарда злобным нападкам, но при этом на заданиях вся его негативная эмоциональность выключалась словно по щелчку пальцев. 

И когда Ричарда назначили его напарником, он просто уступил.

Во время совместных операций Рид был профессионален, собран и максимально эффективен. Он не лез вперёд Ричарда, прикрывал его спину и давал возможность проявить самостоятельность.

Но стоило операции закончиться, возвращался прежний Гэвин Рид, который питал необъяснимую неприязнь к андроидам. При этом он не отказывался от дел, связанных с андроидами, и не демонстрировал на заданиях или выездах своей антипатии к пострадавшим андроидам.

***

У Рида был дом на окраине Детройта. И он редко когда оставался ночевать в участке, если только этого не требовало расследование. Он всегда уезжал к себе.

И Ричард не стал бы отмечать это как очередную странность, если бы по утрам он мог уловить от напарника остаточный шлейф запаха сигарет, его собственного или чужого парфюма, алкоголя — спасибо Киберлайф за усовершенствованный обонятельный модуль. Но все эти отголоски едва проступали за явным запахом озёрной воды.

У Рида была кошка. И Ричард ожидал увидеть на его одежде остатки шерсти. Вместо этого он видел крупицы природного песка и фрагменты засохших водорослей.

У Рида был непростой характер, и Ричарда не удивляли время от времени появляющиеся на его теле синяки и новые шрамы. Он мог бы предположить драку в баре, стычку на улице или даже участие в подпольных боях — если бы следы на теле Рида были оставлены людьми, а не обитателями водных глубин.

Ричард не считал возможным задавать вопросы детективу. Но продолжал наблюдать и анализировать.

***

Рабочие отношения Ричарда и детектива Рида постепенно пришли к определённому балансу. 

Мир между ними был ещё шатким, и Рид время от времени — как говорил лейтенант Андерсон — включал мудака. Но чем дальше, тем чаще Ричард улавливал виноватый взгляд, направленный ему в спину уже после произошедшего. Физическая и психологическая преконструкция позволяли достраивать то, чего не считывала в данный конкретный момент оптика.

Рид никогда не извинялся на словах. Этого и не требовалось, чтобы Ричард почувствовал изменения. Но каждый раз после этих стычек Рид невольно и незаметно для себя уменьшал тактильную дистанцию между ними. 

Прикосновение между лопатками, когда Ричард получил серьёзные повреждения и отправился на осмотр к технику. Сжатые на плече пальцы после тяжёлой, но успешно завершённой миссии. Стремление закрыть Ричарда, оттеснив его себе за спину, во время разноса в кабинете у Фаулера. 

Между конфликтом и шагом на сближение мог пройти день, неделя или всего несколько часов, но это не имело для Ричарда значения. Он видел причину и следствие. Он видел последовательность Рида, который, судя по всему, делал всё это совершенно неосознанно.

Ричард не акцентировал внимания на этом. Но его сознание фиксировало каждый такой эпизод и отмечало его как успешно завершенную миссию. Миссию, которую Ричард никогда себе не назначал.

***

Изменение дистанции и характера их взаимодействия не укрылось от внимания Коннора.

— Что не так с детективом Ридом? — Коннор повторил вопрос Ричарда полугодичной давности.

Коннор предложил коннект для обмена информацией. Ричард не так часто отказывался от такого жеста со стороны Восьмисотого, которого система с течением времени стала воспринимать не как прототипа, а как своеобразный аналог человеческого понятия «брат».

Ричард не стал подавать руку в ответ, только по-человечески пожал плечами, зафиксировав появление Рида. 

Коннор приподнял вопросительно бровь, но настаивать не стал. 

Ричард отследил его взгляд, направленный на Рида. Ему было интересно, отличается ли чем-то его собственный, когда он смотрит на напарника. А потом Коннор отвлёкся на вставшего из-за рабочего стола лейтенанта Андерсона. И Ричард понял: отличается. 

То, что долгое время питало его страхи, о существовании которых мало кто подозревал, тут же было перемещено системой Ричарда из раздела критических нестабильностей в решённые.

Он не Коннор. И никогда им не станет. Как Коннор никогда не станет Ричардом.

Разница могла показаться несущественной, даже если принимать в расчёт их внешние различия, манеру поведения и «характер» — если оперировать человеческими терминами.

Разница была глобальной, когда в поле зрения Ричарда попадал Гэвин Рид.

Рид, почувствовав на себе взгляд, обернулся. И уголок его губ дрогнул. 

Не будь Ричард андроидом, он бы не отследил это микродвижение. Но он зафиксировал его. И запомнил отголосок чувства, которое испытал при этом — чтобы потом тщательно проанализировать и классифицировать.

— У нас новое дело. Собирайся, жестянка! Ждать не буду.

Ричард позволил себе небольшую паузу, пока Рид забрал лежавший на столе планшет и куртку с кресла, и открыл напарнику дверь, пропуская его вперёд.

Рид приподнял бровь и заржал:

— Люблю галантных!

— Я не подозревал, что в вашем лексиконе есть место подобным словам, детектив. Старомодность не вяжется с моим представлением о вас.

— Эй, жестянка, это сейчас что такое было… Эм... А какое у тебя обо мне представление?

Ричард только ухмыльнулся и молча направился к служебной машине.

***

Дело Стэмптона грозило оказаться висяком. Ричард редко использовал подобные жаргонизмы вслух, предпочитая чистую речь. За что Рид его регулярно «подъёбывал». 

— Жестянка, когда же ты станешь настоящим мальчиком?

— Детектив, регулярное использование ненормативной или жаргонной лексики никоим образом не свидетельствует о наличии или отсутствии подобного статуса. Кроме того, я не вижу необходимости в достижении ни одной из вышеупомянутых характеристик. У меня нет желания становиться для вас ни «настоящим», ни уж тем более «мальчиком».

— Жестянка, признайся, тебя на заводе таким специально сделали?

— Полагаю, вы намекаете на моё, как вы это называете, «занудство»?

— Блядь, чувак, реально: ни шага в юмор, десять тысяч шагов в пафос.

— Сочту это за комплимент.

— Это был не он.

— Вы так редко меня хвалите, детектив, что я готов собирать эти крупицы и лелеять их в душе.

— Ну, хоть функцию сарказма тебе не забыли прикрутить.

— Учусь у лучших.

Рид проигнорировал шпильку и сверился с картой в планшете. 

— Разве мы не должны были выбрать предыдущий поворот? Дом Стэмптонов чуть правее.

— Я бы хотел осмотреть окрестности с южной стороны. И взять чуть больший охват территории.

— Есть мысли? Поделишься? — Гэвин убрал планшет и закинул руки за голову, сползая по сиденью вниз. 

Он не смотрел на Ричарда, но тот чувствовал, что всё внимание напарника, несмотря на специфическую позу, сейчас было сосредоточено на нём и на попытке решить дело.

— У меня такое чувство, что нас намеренно водят за нос. Но я хотел бы сначала найти подтверждение своим гипотезам.

— Как скажешь, жестянка. Иногда твоё «занудство» как нельзя кстати.

Ричард выбрал следующий поворот, чтобы съехать с шоссе на грунтовку. 

Рид пару минут молчал и немного обиженно произнёс:

— Вот сейчас это был комплимент!

Ричард ухмыльнулся.

— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутился Гэвин и аккуратно задел его локтем, чтобы не мешать вести машину.

Они редко пользовались автопилотом, когда Ричард был за рулём.

— Что навело вас на такие подозрения?

— Захлопнись, консерва! Всё-то ты можешь: и в юмор, и в пафос, и в сарказм.

— Ваша изобретательность в вопросе поиска для меня новых имён, детектив, не перестаёт меня поражать. Вы держите под подушкой не только пистолет, но и словарь? — Ричард аккуратно припарковался рядом с остовом старого проржавевшего грузовика.

Гэвин отстегнул ремень безопасности, повернулся к Ричарду, выставил средний палец у него прямо перед носом.

Ричард сымитировал человеческую реакцию фокусировки зрения на очень близком объекте — и так и поднял взгляд на Рида.

— Крипи-консерва! — выругался Рид и заржал, вылезая из машины.

«Всё ради...» — этого Ричард не стал произносить вслух. Хотя сам не понял, почему. Он последовал за напарником, уже начавшим обследовать территорию.

***

Лейта Паркса, виновного в смерти Стэмптона, они всё-таки поймали. Вернее, его поймал Рид, прыгнув за пытавшимся скрыться вплавь преступником. 

Ричард находился от Рида на слишком большом расстоянии и вынужден был преодолевать его по суше, параллельно наблюдая за погоней на озере. 

Он впервые видел, чтобы не-андроид так быстро и маневренно передвигался в воде. Детектив в этот момент меньше всего походил на человека. 

Ричард добрался до причала за 105 секунд. К тому времени Рид уже подтащил сопротивляющегося Паркса к деревянному настилу и передал его прямо в руки Ричарду.

— Упакуй его в машину. А я немного отдышусь и догоню. — Рид нырнул под воду, только голые пятки сверкнули.

Система Ричарда не зафиксировала у напарника даже малейших признаков сбившегося дыхания или ускоренного пульса. Зато она зафиксировала стоящие на краю причала кроссовки и коммуникатор.

Ещё одна странность в его коллекцию под названием «Гэвин Рид».

***

Ричард нажал на звонок ещё раз. Потом набрал Рида по коммуникатору.

Детектив был в квартире: Ричард считывал тепловую сигнатуру где-то в районе ванной.

С обратной стороны двери поскреблась Меховушка, белоснежная любимица его напарника: мяукнула и выжидающе села перед дверью. Но кроме этого ничего не изменилось.

Показатели Рида соответствовали состоянию сна, но отсутствие реакции на внешние шумы заставило насторожиться.

Ричард приложил ладонь со снятым скином к замку, инициировал экстренный протокол, подтвердил свою личность, и дверь открылась. 

Он стремительно направился в ванную. Меховушка увязалась за ним.

Картина, которую зафиксировала оптика, заставила его выругаться вслух: он неправильно оценил степень опасности ситуации.

Ричард рывком вытащил полностью погружённого под воду Рида, параллельно набирая 911, беря анализ крови на наличие посторонних веществ, и уже собирался применить рекомендуемые действия для спасения утопающих, когда детектив открыл глаза, недоумённо заморгал и как ни в чём не бывало спокойно вдохнул полной грудью.

«Служба спасения. Что у вас случилось?»

— Жестянка, ты чего, двинулся, что ли?

Впервые в жизни Ричард понял на своём опыте, что человеческое желание заорать иногда крайне сложно сдерживать.

Вместо этого Ричард повторно просканировал показатели Рида, скинул анализ, не подтвердивший наличие в крови каких-либо посторонних химических элементов, в список задач для отложенной обработки — и отменил вызов в службу спасения.

За всем этим система не зафиксировала точного момента, когда Ричард встал в полный рост. Он держал Гэвина на руках. Вода текла на пол, расползаясь по кафелю.

Меховушка сидела на бортике ванной и с интересом наблюдала за происходящим.

Как ни странно, первым в себя пришёл Рид. На его скулах проступил едва заметный румянец, и, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, он недовольно прорычал:

— Крипи-консерва, отомри нахуй! И поставь уже меня на пол.

Ричард пару раз моргнул, хотя для андроидов это действие носило не функциональный характер, а лишь эстетический — внешне максимально приближая к человеку. Тириумный насос вернулся к стандартным показателям.

Ричард посмотрел Гэвину в глаза, даже про себя впервые назвав напарника по имени. Отпустил его, подстраховав со спины, чтобы тот не поскользнулся в луже воды, — и только потом сделал шаг в сторону.

Гэвин как-то неловко сдёрнул полотенце с крючка на двери, но удержал равновесие без посторонней помощи. Обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и, подхватив Меховушку на руки, вышел из ванной.

— Жестянка, подожди меня в гостиной, пока я переоденусь.

Ричард только сейчас понял, что за прошедшие две минуты не сдвинулся с места, проигрывая по кругу запись, на которой на шее Гэвина отчётливо проступали искусственные жабры. Они были максимально приближены к природным аналогам и не отличались по цвету от тона кожи, но высокоточная оптика Ричарда успела считать на внутренней поверхности цифровое клеймо Киберлайф. 

Вопрос был в том, как эта самая высокоточная оптика пропустила сам факт наличия на теле напарника инородных включений.

Когда Гэвин вышел из спальни, на нём были потёртые джинсовые шорты и толстовка с воротом под горло. Он прошлёпал босыми ногами по паркету и завалился в кресло напротив Ричарда, всё так же держа Меховушку на руках. 

— Я не готов отвечать на твои вопросы. Пока.

Ричард посмотрел на Меховушку, которую Гэвин прижимал к груди, будто единственную свою защиту.

Поднял взгляд на напарника.

— Мы оба знаем, что андроиды… — Ричард внезапно остановился, не договорив. Если бы он не знал, что тириумный насос физически не был способен выдавать подобные реакции, то сказал бы, что в районе груди что-то резко кольнуло.

— … очень терпеливы, — закончил за него Гэвин, заполняя возникшую паузу звуком своего голоса: в нём слышались непривычные успокаивающие нотки.

И Ричард только благодарно кивнул.

***

Разговор с Фаулером не задался с самого начала. 

Ричард при нём не присутствовал, но он видел сгорбленную фигуру напарника сквозь прозрачное стекло кабинета. Видел, как Гэвин в какой-то момент вскочил со своего места, нарезая круги по кабинету. Видел, как тот вскинул руки и явно что-то прокричал. Звукоизоляция в кабинете капитана не была для Ричарда преградой, но он сознательно снизил чувствительность аудио-сенсоров до минимума, чтобы не нарушать приватность этого разговора.

Когда шесть минут спустя разъярённый Гэвин вылетел из кабинета начальства, он не удостоил Ричарда даже взглядом. Плюхнулся в своё кресло, словно камень в воду. Резко подтянул себя к рабочему столу, выдохнул короткое «молчи». Сжал несколько раз кулаки, тихо зарычал и опустил голову на сложенные руки. 

Показатели, считываемые Ричардом в фоновом режиме, пока он занимался изучением материалов текущего дела, свидетельствовали о высокой степени напряжения и нервного возбуждения напарника. 

Через три минуты Гэвин поднял голову и уставился немигающим взглядом в экран своего компьютера. На старомодном скринсейвере, которыми мало кто теперь пользовался, плавали разноцветные рыбы.

Так прошло ещё десять минут. 

Ричард работал, отслеживая, как показатели Гэвина постепенно приходят в норму. Тот не отрывал взгляда от экрана, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на стоявший в полицейском участке рабочий шум. Он будто зачарованный следил за движением разноцветных плавников и хвостов, напоминая в этот момент то ли Меховушку перед стеклом аквариума в ветклинике неделю назад, то ли залегшего на дно глубоководного хищника.

Они так и не поговорили о произошедшем в квартире Гэвина три месяца назад, но с того самого момента Ричард постоянно ловил себя на сравнении привычек напарника с поведением обитателей водной стихии.

Странности Гэвина Рида система Ричарда переквалифицировала в особенности и с той же скрупулёзностью собирала новые данные: фиксируя, анализируя, классифицируя.

Ричард, даже будучи у Гэвина в гостях и смотря вместе с ним старые боевики или триллеры, не чувствовал такого интереса, как когда наблюдал за поведением напарника. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он и в моменты погонь за преступниками не достигал того уровня азарта. Он ощущал себя первопроходцем и исследователем невиданных обитателей водных глубин.

***

Разговора в прямом смысле этого слова так и не случилось. 

Просто когда Ричард в очередной раз стал свидетелем появления на шее напарника жабр, Рид подошёл к нему вплотную, взял за руку и приложил ладонь Ричарда к своей шее. Он прикрыл глаза и стоял не шевелясь, позволяя изучать кончиками пальцев со сползшим скином поверхность искусственных жабр.

Показатели свидетельствовали о полном спокойствии и расслабленности. Гэвин не испытывал смущения или неловкости ни от факта наличия у себя физических особенностей, ни от близкого тактильного контакта. 

А Ричард замер на мгновение, словно загипнотизированный. Система пыталась провести коннект, жабры на теле Гэвина откликнулись, передавая ключи шифрования, но Ричард отсоединился раньше, чем Гэвин мог бы почувствовать это «цифровое» касание. Вместо этого он провёл подушечками пальцев по закрывающимся жабрам.

Камски — а Ричард был абсолютно уверен, что это именно его работа — был гением, и это был неоспоримый факт. Но только в этот момент, ощутив под пальцами уже невидимые жабры и человеческую кожу, Ричард понял, что он никогда не испытывал благоговения перед своим создателем. 

Элайджа Камски собрал андроидов из неживых компонентов и вдохнул в них жизнь, интеллект, сознание и душу. Но всё это вызывало у Ричарда лишь уважение и признание его талантов. То, что Камски оказался способен соединить живое и неживое в теле своего брата, стирая грань между ними, создавая новое «существо», состоящее из органической плоти и биокомпонентов, разработанных для андроидов, — вот что вызвало у Ричарда искреннее восхищение.

Камски создал возможность коннекта человеческого тела и андроидо-технологий, и это на несколько порядков превосходило в понимании Ричарда то, что позволял коннект между андроидами. Ричард отдавал себе отчёт, что предвзят в своей оценке. Но этот факт его мало заботил. 

— Эл мне в своё время жизнь спас. — Гэвин открыл глаза, почувствовав, что Ричард убрал руки и сделал шаг назад.

Гэвин не стал развивать мысль, а Ричард — задавать вопросы.

Они проработали над очередным делом до глубокой ночи, и Ричард вызвал такси и уехал к себе.

Но даже спустя несколько часов Ричард продолжал фиксировать фантомное прикосновение к человеческой коже. На поверхности корпуса не осталось биологических следов, но кончики пальцев продолжало покалывать от странного ощущения полуконнекта.

***

Чем дольше они работали вместе и чем теснее общались, тем сильнее тот образ, который Гэвин культивировал на людях, расходился с тем, каким Ричард видел его в комфортной домашней обстановке.

Ричард удивлял не сам факт этого отличия: люди были склонны демонстрировать разные модели поведения в зависимости от ситуации и вовлечённых в неё участников.

Ричарда удивляло то, что Гэвин не стремился знакомить с этой своей стороной никого из окружающих людей. Но перестал держать оборону в присутствии Ричарда, словно границы между ними никогда и не существовало.

Ричард знал, что люди подразумевают под термином «близость». Он знал, как они определяют близость физическую, духовную, душевную. Ричард никогда не пытался примерить на себя ни одно из этих понятий. Не было необходимости.

Но в те моменты, когда Гэвин выходил на кухню полусонный и, даже не открыв толком глаз, тянулся за кружкой с кофе, который приготовил для него Ричард, или засыпал у него на плече во время совместного просмотра фильма, или утыкался лбом между лопаток со словами «блядь, башка раскалывается» после очередного задания — Ричард был готов поставить на кон половину своих биокомпонетов, что он ощущал эту самую близость. 

Близость, которой не чувствовал никогда прежде, даже в моменты полного подключения к сознанию Коннора.

***

У Гэвина была обширная коллекция сувениров, которые он неизменно притаскивал из каждого своего «заплыва» — добровольного или принудительного, как в случае с Лейтом Парксом.

Меховушка питала к некоторым из них особую слабость, но несмотря на свою кошачью природу ни разу на памяти Ричарда не пыталась уронить или столкнуть хоть что-то из них. Даже старый раззявленный башмак, который Гэвин приволок две недели назад. 

Пара вечеров и инструкция по технике реставрации, и Гэвин превратил его в своеобразный цветочный горшок для кактуса. Ричард подозревал, что другие растения вряд ли были способны выжить в квартире Гэвина. Не то чтобы он был настолько невнимателен или забывчив: просто те объекты, которые находились в статичном состоянии, вызывали у него гораздо меньше интереса, чем движущиеся цели.

Ричард готов был признать, что звучит иронично: особенно если учесть, что они с Меховушкой явно относились к категории «подвижных раздражителей».

Гэвин увлекался подводной съёмкой и вёл блог в сети, где выкладывал свои видео. Он целенаправленно игнорировал предложения о размещении рекламы на своей странице, да и не общался ни с кем особо в сети. 

Хотя регулярно зачитывал Меховушке особенно понравившиеся комментарии, а потом они вместе зависали на пару часов за просмотром очередной видеозаписи.

Гэвин всегда носил с собой флакон глазных капель по индивидуальному рецепту, а после заплывов вынужден был какое-то время ходить в очках. Резкость зрения между сухопутной и водной формой имела незначительные отличия, и для перестройки требовалось время.

— Что? — Гэвин в очередной раз поправил оправу очков, оторвавшись от экрана планшета и поймав взгляд Ричарда.

Ричард не понимал, как никто до сих пор не заметил очевидного сходства между Гэвином Ридом и Элайджей Камски.

Как не понимал и того, почему один вид Гэвина в очках вызывал у него странные оптические искажения. Не было ни одного рационального объяснения тому, что вид человека, будь он в очках или без них, давал бы разный по силе отклик внутренних систем.

Хотя в любом случае очки — это не так страшно, как белый пиджак Ричарда, который Гэвин пару раз накидывал на голое тело после того, как вылезал из воды.

— Ну, он зато воду не впитывает. — И с таким же непониманием, как и сейчас, смотрел на зависшего Ричарда.

Ричард хотел было тогда съязвить про то, что мокрые джинсы Гэвина не смущают почему-то, в отличие от мокрой толстовки, но вовремя себя остановил: с Гэвина бы сталось снять мокрые джинсы прямо там, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой. Или никогда больше не стягивать с Ричарда его киберлайфовский пиджак, чтобы надеть на себя.

Ричард подозревал, что эта проснувшаяся в нём не так давно склонность к различным фетишам многое говорила о его девиантной натуре. Но поскольку она была направлена лишь на одного человека, которому, слава RA9, об этом ничего не было известно, Ричард считал нецелесообразным отказывать себе в этой прихоти.

И потому он продолжал коллекционировать кадры с Гэвином, где он был так мало похож на себя обычного. И Ричарда более чем устраивал тот факт, что, кроме Меховушки, он был единственным свидетелем метаморфозы.

***

На каменистый пляж неподалёку от Луна Пир Гэвин привёз Ричарда в начале лета. Просто предложил в один из пятничных вечеров после смены составить ему в выходные компанию, и Ричард согласился. 

Субботнее утро радовало тёплой солнечной погодой. 

Ричард всего несколько раз бывал за пределами Детройта, когда того требовали расследования, и сейчас, после часовой поездки на байке, ступив на пустынный пляж и осматриваясь по сторонам, он чувствовал себя странной инородной частицей в этом чужом мире. Мире, который Гэвин, очевидно, до этого не делил ни с кем. 

Лес и каменистые насыпи, окружавшие это место, перекрывали обзор с шоссе на береговую линию озера Эри и делали место труднодоступным и уединённым. Ричарду здесь нравилось. 

Он анализировал запахи, вычленяя из многообразия ставшую такой привычной за этот год озёрную ноту, которая теперь чётко ассоциировалась с Гэвином.

Гэвин тем временем разулся и направился к кромке воды. 

Цепочка следов, которую он оставил на мокром песке, казалась Ричарду осью координат, уводящей за пределы «чистого холста». Холста, в который превратился мир Ричарда с момента девиации. 

Ричард не знал, каким увидели мир после «пробуждения» Коннор и Маркус. Об этом было не принято спрашивать даже в коннекте. 

И Ричард слишком хорошо понимал, почему: для него этот новый мир девиантного сознания был сплошным белым полем, слепым пятном свободной воли. Слишком очевидным и болезненным напоминанием о том, что программа, которую в него вложили изначально, была лишь имитацией личности. 

И теперь Ричард был вынужден каждую секунду своего существования выстраивать эту личность с нуля и вслепую. Ричард не знал, кем он хотел стать, но уже знал, кем он не хотел больше быть никогда.

Гэвин стоял по колено в воде, игнорируя уже намокшие до бёдер джинсы, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо солнечным лучам. 

Очертания его следов на песке постепенно сглаживались и исчезали.

И в этом был он весь — Гэвин походя, не глядя оставлял отпечатки, физические метки своего присутствия в этом «новом мире». Он не звал за собой, не обещал привести к цели — но, уходя, оставлял после себя на «холсте» вновь зарастающие белым отпечатки. Оставлял позади Ричарда, который был создан, чтобы быть быстрее, сильнее, лучше.

Превосходство Ричарда как более современной по техническим параметрам модели признавал и Коннор, и Маркус — мышление андроидов, в отличие от человеческого, было неспособно игнорировать очевидные факты. 

И только Гэвину Риду это самое превосходство необходимо было доказывать ежесекундно. Доказывать, что Ричард не позволит оставить себя позади. 

И потому, когда Гэвин разделся и с разбега нырнул в прозрачную воду, Ричард без раздумий последовал за ним.

— Тебя под водой не закоротит? — Гэвин нарезал круги вокруг Ричарда ленивым кролем на спине.

— Крайне абсурдное предположение. — Ричард многозначительно посмотрел на Гэвина, параллельно сканируя тело человека и пытаясь отследить, есть ли, помимо искусственных жабр, ещё какие-то изменения.

— Ты думал, я в воде хвост отращиваю, что ли? Или щупальца? — Гэвин заржал, имитируя пальцами что-то среднее между осьминогом и плывущей медузой.

— Хвост — это было бы интересно…

Гэвин выпучил глаза в притворном ужасе.

— Крипи-консерва! — И ушёл под воду с головой, чтобы через 10 секунд вынырнуть на 300 метров правее. — Догоняй, жестянка!

Ричард принял вызов.

Он шёл под водой мерными, сильными гребками, положившись на недавно установленную программу эхолокации. Непривычный поток данных насыщал сенсоры информацией, пока Ричарда, будто гарпунным тросом, тянуло вперёд, к намеченной цели — или в руки к ловцу. 

Поравнявшись с Гэвином, Ричард поплыл с ним рядом в более спокойном темпе, считывая и анализируя его манеру движения.

Ричард мог быть быстрее и сильнее, но в каждом движении Гэвина, в каждом сокращении мышц или спонтанном изменении положения тела проявлялось то, что отличало людей и было недоступно андроидам: гибкость и хаотичность органической формы жизни. И это физическое проявление разницы между человеком и андроидом порождало странные стремления. Желание прикоснуться было непреодолимым и всепоглощающим. 

И в тот момент, когда Гэвин, дурачась, проскользнул по спиральной траектории на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, Ричарда прошило отголоском полуконнекта.

Сенсоры, получившие импульс, а секундой позже — резкий откат от исчезнувшего из поля видимости объекта, коротнуло. И этого хватило, чтобы на секунду утратить полный контроль над ситуацией: Ричард спеленал Гэвина в обездвиживающих объятиях.

Гэвин было дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. Но сенсоры, которые накрыло волной необработанных данных, с жадностью начали анализировать всё, до чего могли дотянуться: от химического состава до текстуры кожи и рельефа мышц — и Ричард только крепче стиснул свою добычу.

Гэвин посмотрел ему в глаза, как-то понимающе ухмыльнулся и полностью обмяк в чужих руках. А потом Ричард почувствовал, как Гэвин положил голову ему на плечо.

Ричард считывал близость искусственных жабр к собственной коже и щекочущее чувство незавершённого коннекта. И в том месте, где лоб Гэвина упирался ему в шею, скин исчез, оставляя голый каркас. 

После того, как Ричард смог отпустить Гэвина, они проплавали ещё около часа. А потом вернулись на берег.

Гэвин подхватил полотенце и повернулся к Ричарду спиной. Если бы он не был человеком, Ричард бы сказал, что это попытка скрыть фрагментарно схлынувший скин. 

Не желая нарушать границы личного пространства Гэвина ещё сильнее, Ричард перевёл взгляд на водную гладь. 

Он больше не чувствовал себя здесь инородным элементом. Ричард чувствовал спокойствие и кристальную ясность сознания, будто снова был в Дзен-саду.

***

Гэвин не умел прощаться, Ричард давно это отследил. 

— До понедельника, жестянка! — Гэвин уже опустил визор шлема и собрался стартануть, но потом вдруг обернулся и едва заметно кивнул.

Ричард видел, как его губы беззвучно сложились в одно-единственное слово «спасибо».

С того дня каждый раз, когда Гэвин выбирался на этот или другой пляж, чтобы поплавать, он брал Ричарда с собой.

Иногда Ричард присоединялся к нему в воде, иногда оставался на суше. В его памяти теперь существовало множество дней, заполненных только Гэвином и бескрайними просторами озера Эри. Рассветы перетекали в закаты, яркое солнце и голубое небо сменялось дождём и серыми тучами, прозрачная и спокойная водная гладь покрывалась рябью или шла волнами. 

Но одно всегда оставалось неизменным: Гэвин, который находился рядом.

Белый холст постепенно заполнялся свежими штрихами, отпечатками следов, случайно оброненными фразами или осторожными взглядами. Но каждый из этих фрагментов мозаики вставал на своё место, словно новая деталь. У каждого был свой инвентарный номер и йоттабайты мыслей и чувств, которые он содержал в себе. Ричарда с каждым днём будто всё глубже и плотнее укутывало коконом, закрывало бронёй зияющие пустоты и внутренности. 

Новая личность, которая обрастала цифровыми мышцами и кожей, была самодостаточной. И в то же время Гэвин становился продолжением тела Ричарда, одним своим существованием, будто хирургическими скобами, стягивая то, что в муках рождалось из новообретённой свободы воли — с каждой миллисекундой, с каждым осознанным решением, с каждым произнесённым словом и совершённым действием.

И не было ничего странного в том, что в какой-то момент Ричард смоделировал новый Дзен-сад. Выстроил новую локацию, заполнив её образами и знаками, которые соответствовали его новой личности.

Теперь у Ричарда это был пустынный пляж. И Гэвин, выходящий из воды, вместо Аманды.

***

Ричард не мог сказать однозначно, что стало первопричиной: или Дзен-сад в определённый момент пророс в реальность, или реальность встроилась в модель Дзен-сада.

Но спустя несколько месяцев после поездки в Луна Пир Гэвин точно так же спокойно и непринуждённо предложил Ричарду остаться у него вместо того, чтобы брать такси до дома посреди ночи. И Ричард согласился. 

А потом в какой-то момент вдруг осознал, что «быстрее, сильнее, лучше» присутствовало в их с Гэвином отношениях только в его собственном сознании.

Гэвин в обычной жизни был медленнее, слабее — и уступал андроиду в силу своей человеческой природы по многим параметрам. И ему было абсолютно на это наплевать.

Гэвин задирался, язвил, лез на рожон — получал от Ричарда ответную реакцию, и это его более чем устраивало. А потом снова показывал характер. 

И Ричард понял, в чём был просчёт Коннора во взаимоотношениях с Гэвином. Коннор мог демонстрировать своё превосходство, мог подставить под удар вторую щёку, но он не считал детектива достойным того, чтобы признать его равным противником. По крайней мере тогда, во время их стычки в архиве.

Корень неприязни Гэвина к андроидам крылся не в Конноре, не в Элайдже и даже не в ксенофобии. Гэвину нужно было, чтобы андроиды признавали его право быть достойным противником, равным.

Ричард не знал, почему в какой-то момент Гэвин пришёл к выводу, что Ричард — именно тот, кто проявлял подобное отношение и что он в этом смысле чем-то отличается от остальных андроидов. 

Просто кто-то из них двоих оступился и случайно сделал первый шаг навстречу, а потом цепочка стала непрерывной. Гэвин назвал бы это стечение обстоятельств судьбой, Ричард охарактеризовал его как исходный код.

***

Гэвин вышел из воды. Солнце освещало его со спины, заставляя силуэт сиять золотом по контуру и вычерняя сердцевину до состояния непроглядной тьмы. 

Ричард подал ему плед. Гэвин молча завернулся в него, подошёл почти вплотную и встал плечом к плечу — ещё сантиметр и скин бы соприкоснулся с поверхностью ткани. И это полукасание сказало Ричарду больше, чем могла бы тысяча слов. 

Ричард думал о том, что Аманда в Дзен-саду никогда к нему не прикасалась — только говорила. Гэвин в его Дзен-саду всегда молчал. Просто держал тактильный контакт и, устремив взгляд вдаль, иногда улыбался чему-то своему. 

Ричард уже не мог с точностью определить, кому эти прикосновения нужнее — Гэвину или ему самому.

Он никогда раньше не испытывал такой кристальной чистоты сознания после того, как стал девиантом и Аманда исчезла без следа. Ричард всегда считал, что сознание девианта — порождение хаоса и конфликта систем. Но вот он стоял посреди их с Гэвином пустынного пляжа, и это была абсолютно функциональная, корректно работающая и упорядоченная система.

Ричард опустил взгляд и отследил, что он, как и Гэвин, стоит босой. Ноги утопали в песке, но Ричард вопреки ожиданию не чувствовал зыбкости или нестабильности его формы. Каждая песчинка, каждый камешек были здесь на своём месте — в этом впервые за долгое время вновь ставшем идеальным мире. Его внутреннем мире.

Ричард больше не чувствовал себя слепцом, двигающимся наугад в пелене непроглядного света. Он чувствовал, как с каждым днём всё ярче проступают краски окружающего мира, наполняя форму объёмом, текстурой, цветом, запахом. 

Так же, как где-то глубоко внутри давящая пустота постепенно заполнялась чувствами, проникающим из реальности или утекающими в неё обратно.

***

Ричард услышал голос Гэвина и мгновенно вернулся в реальность.

Образ Гэвина из реальности накладывался на его же образ из Дзен-сада, постепенно сливаясь в неделимое целое. 

Гэвин стоял, опершись коленом на диван, и пристально смотрел Ричарду в глаза. 

— С добрым утром! — Он прикрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Ричарда. — Что бы я только ни отдал, чтобы знать что там, в этой жестяной черепушке, происходит? — И так же внезапно отстранился. — Я в душ и завтракать.

Гэвин ушёл, и Ричард не успел ничего ему ответить. А потом его взгляд остановился на новом скринсейвере Гэвина. Всё тот же подводный мир во всём его многообразии и яркости — и только силуэт Ричарда на заднем плане отличал эту заставку от предыдущей.

Как бы они с Гэвином не отличались друг от друга, но думали на самом деле об одном и том же: друг о друге.

Когда Гэвин вернулся в гостиную, Ричард стоял у окна. Волосы у Гэвина были ещё влажные, но всё равно пахли озёрной водой. Гэвин держал в руках кружку с кофе и потихоньку отпивал из неё. Он остановился рядом, на расстоянии одного человеческого вдоха или непроизнесённого вслух «спасибо», осевшего на губах. 

Ричард впервые ощутил физическую потребность сделать вдох и прошептал своё «спасибо» поцелуем. Почти целомудренным, почти невесомым — полукасанием, которое заставило человеческое сердце пропустить удар, а тириумный насос — синхронно замереть на один микроцикл.

Ричард обнял Гэвина, развернул к себе спиной и выдохнул в его волосы:

— С новым 423-м утром, Гэвин!

Гэвин откинул голову ему на плечо и смотрел в даль на просыпающийся город. В отражении на стекле Ричард увидел его ответную улыбку. И почувствовал, как здесь и сейчас сошлись в одной точке судьба и исходный код — и продолжили резонировать где-то за гранью чистого холста.


End file.
